saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenhwyfar/SAOF Arena
Gwenhwyfar is a playable character in SAOF Arena, acting as the lead of the all-female unit, Pleiades, comprised by Mayu, Muse and Astraea. Appearance Original Her default attire is exactly as her New ALO avatar's appearance, complete with the wings functional. Her white hair is swept to one side, its carmine end highlights touching her hips. She keeps every bit of her avatar's garments, even down to the guild symbol present on her belt's buckle and the black tattoo on the upper portion of her left thigh. Alternate *'Code: Error' - An alternate outfit equipped once Gwenhwyfar advances to Code: Error. See Class Advancement section for details. *'Code: Order' - An alternate outfit equipped once Gwenhwyfar advances to Stalwart Knight. See Class Advancement section for details. Background Gwenhwyfar was taken by Paradox to his world by surprising chance, as it was only supposed to be a regular day of logging into ALfheim Online. She arrives in her room in the Teutonic Knights's guild, though appears surprised that no one else was present. After finding a message crystal left in the guild house saying she's been chosen to take part in the "arena", she leaves the guildhouse. Gwenhwyfar's greatest asset in game is her knowledge in gaming, and her activated cheats during the time Paradox took her to his world. Her stat values are higher than a normal level 79 player should be, almost the same as a level 97 despite the great difference in the level value. Inside the SAOF Arena game, Gwen originally travels all by herself, living up to her status as a solo player prior to the reformation of the Teutonic Knights. This was primarily because she couldn't find any other player to party with. She comes upon the Hauhet Forest and accidentally freed a young girl named Mayu from being trapped in a space-time continuum. Not wanting to leave her by herself, Gwen appointed herself as Mayu's new guardian, with a goal of helping each other return to their respective families. Further explorations brought her path to cross with Astraea (who, unbeknownst to her, is her daughter in her future). Mayu and Gwen initially didn't have a very good relationship with Astraea, because of the latter's refusal to trust anybody and assist in defeating Paradox. Gwen later does convince her to join them (connecting their life stories together), though Astraea clears to them that it was for her own plans. Playstyle Gwenhwyfar is equipped with her one-handed long sword, La Vie en Rose, and is highly proficient in wielding it. Upon advancing to Code: Error, Gwen could wield Dreadlord and gain the power to control illusions. Data Codes As the Pleiades' side of the story progresses, Gwen could obtain five data codes. These are items that can be equipped to improve her statistics. *'Code: Phlegethon' - The code for Gwenhwyfar's initial ALO avatar. Greatly improves ATK and Max HP. *'Code: Moonshadow' - The code containing Tsukiyomi's avatar data. When equipped, it heightens the value of her magical attack. *'Code: Lamhcalad' - Lancelot's avatar code, which improves Gwen's MP and Defense when equipped. *'Code: Artemis' - The avatar data code of Laevateinn that heightens Luck, Agility and Magic Defense. *'Code: Error's data' - A data code that cannot be equipped, this is one of the requirements for advancing to Code: Error class. It is packaged alongside Dreadlord. *'Code: Order's data' - A data code that cannot be equipped, this is one of the requirements for advancing to Stalwart Knight class. It is packaged alongside Northern Crusade. Class Advancement Upon completing a series of quest chains, Gwenhwyfar could advance either to the Code: Error class or Code: Order class, as long as the requirements are met and the respective data codes had been obtained. *'Code: Error' - Gwen's avatar changes in appearance, unraveling the glitch long hidden deep in her player data. Her fire spells now share the illusion attribute, tearing apart the enemies with greater damage and stronger magical attacks. Code: Error could choose to wield La Vie en Rose or Dreadlord. She also bears a Rage Gauge, which is fueled by receiving damage (either physical or magical). When filled, she can dual-wield both. *'Code: Order' - Weapon La Vie en Rose See also: La Vie en Rose La Vie en Rose is Gwen's third weapon in her course of playing New ALfheim Online, and is the first long sword she was ever known to use. Dreadlord See also: Dreadlord Dreadlord is Tsukiyomi's weapon in New ALfheim Online, and is part of Gwenhwyfar's secret content, alongside the Code Error outfit. Having this specific weapon equipped allows Gwenhwyfar to control illusions much like a Spriggan, and use it to her own advantage. Movelist Attacks Normal *'Invasion' - As The White Spectre, Gwenhwyfar sprints with extreme speed, turning invisible in her enemy's eyes, before appearing right behind the enemy and dealing a heavy blow. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Mist of Dull Agony' - Mixing Gwenhwyfar's ghost-like attributes and Dreadlord's illusion power, a mist is summoned to keep the user hidden and allowing to attack the enemy from an undetermined direction. This attack is only available with Dreadlord equipped. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Piercing Needle' - Gwenhwyfar dashes towards the enemy, and thrusts her sword/rapier forward to deal damage. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Knightfall' - A 10-hit OSS that deals high damage and makes an enemy stagger. Gwenhwyfar restlessly strikes the enemy nine times and deals the final hit quickly in one swift pierce. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'Ymir's Hidden Slash' - A flurry of sword skills are unleashed, not only dealing damage to the opponents but also saps health for user's recovery. Restores 10% HP. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Antumbra' - Enemies are seared with darkness, and also increases the user's attack power. This attack is only available with Dreadlord equipped. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Sanctus Spiritus' - Gwenwhyfar spins into a silver blur, launching a high-speed combo that unloads massive damage on the enemy. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' Special *'Octuple Slash'- Gwenwhyfar viciously slashes at her target from every side as though she is severa places at once. When used with Dreadlord, the attack will also deal periodical damage. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Death Breath' - A group of ghost-like illusions are summoned with a slash of the sword, dealing periodical damage to the enemy. This attack is only available with Dreadlord equipped. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Baptism by Fire' - A wall of flames surrounds the opponent, slowly closing in to deal high damage. It also deals damage to anyone who gets near it. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Shade Illusion' - Covers the opponents in a cloud of illusions, before incinerating them with wall of flames. This attack is only available with Dreadlord equipped. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' Ultimate *'Volcano Wingblade' - See Volcano Wingblade **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 50'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' Guard *'Full Counter' - Gwenhwyfar reflects attacks aimed at her, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger her power becomes. A prime drawback is that it can only be performed with a weapon. This attack is also usable with Dreadlord equipped. **''Range: User'' **''TP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' Spells Being a Salamander, Gwenhwyfar has the ability to cast plenty of magical spells with the recitation of the proper words of power. *'Overheat' - This spell heals the user or a certain party member from being frozen, and also restores 25% of the said party member's HP. **''Range: Single Party Member'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Helios' Blessing' - Party Buff. The party is enveloped in a warm red light, creating resistance from fire attacks and also restores 10% of the party's HP for five turns. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 7 turns'' *'Flamethrower' - Gwenhwyfar sends blasts of fireballs towards a single enemy, which has a chance to inflict Burn. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Flaming Pillar '- Gwenhwyfar raises a huge wall of flame that scorches everything that gets to close to it. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 5'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'Calamity Fire '- Gwehwyfar sends a blast of ninefold darkness fire cascading onto the enemy, causing massive Flame damage. Inflicts SLOW status. **''Range: Single Target'' **''TP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Soaring Strafe '- Putting her faerie wings to action, Gwenhwyfar lights up enemies with aerial bombardment, dealing Flame damage and additional damage over time. **''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Heat Wall '- Gwenhwyfar vents a blast of hot energy to form a shield around party members that decreases damage received from enemy attacks. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''TP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Ember Dragons of Incineration' - Gwenhwyfar summons flames in the shape of a huge dragon head that burns down the enemies at its wake. ****''Range: All Targets'' **''TP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' Skills *'Firm Stand' - Gwenhwyfar can survive even the strongest attack as long as her health is greater than half. (HP would drop to 1 after receiving the attack.) *'Quick Change' - The skill that allows immediate and easy switching between weapons even in the middle of a battle. Dialogues In Battle Attack Spells Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= Gallery Trivia *Her Code: Error and Rage Gauge were references to the final events of Sword Art Online: Deletion, where her avatar merged with Tsukiyomi's and she was able to "dual-wield", fueled with extreme rage. *Her play style is based from how Kaiza plays MMORPGs, focusing mainly on dealing high attack and increasing HP, rather than balancing out both attack and defense. *Some of her battle dialogues were from Soma's and Kanon's voices from the God Eater game. *One of her special attacks, Baptism by Fire, was taken from the Arthurian Legend, where Queen Guinevere was burned at stake for adultery. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:Kaizawaraiko